


Just This Night

by lovesooyeol



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drunk Kyungsoo, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slight pretending, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol
Summary: Maybe pretending as lovers with Chanyeol for a night would make Kyungsoo forget all his feelings for him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread sorry

“When are you gonna stop with this one-sided love of yours, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked him as he bumped his full glass of beer with his best friend. They had just decided to have a drink at his apartment and now they’re very much drunk and all Kyungsoo could do is to rant about his undying love for Chanyeol to Jongdae. 

It’s been hell for him to hide all of these feelings for his friend but he can’t help it especially when Chanyeol is out there finding a person to love. Too bad Chanyeol only sees him as a friend and nothing more, can’t even see him as a potential lover.

“‘Till he gets the fucking notice that I’m in love with him.” Kyungsoo slurred as he drank his seventh glass of beer that night. 

He’s aware that he’s drunk but he’d rather be drowned in alcohol than to feel this agonizing pain he first felt when he found out that he’s in love with his friend. 

“That’s not going to be very soon, Soo..” Jongdae told him. 

“I’m aware.” he replied as he looked up to his friend and saw pity in his eyes. He didn’t want any pity, he’s just gonna have to accept that he’s just a bonehead who fell in love with his friend. Out of all the fucking guys that he could date, it’s gotta be his friend who was with him since the very 

start. 

“Not to put pressure on you but he’s asked me if I know someone who he would like..” his best friend slowly said. 

“I know he’s looking for someone but I didn’t think that he’d be this desperate..” Kyungsoo whispered to himself. Getting some help from Jongdae had got to be hard for Chanyeol because the taller considered himself as the ladies’ man. 

“We’re not getting any younger..” Jongdae shrugged. 

“I know but..” Kyungsoo couldn’t say what he wanted to tell Jongdae. He knew that they were old enough to have a wife or a husband but how can he? When he’s still stuck up on Chanyeol?

A week ago, he thought of ways to move on with Chanyeol. He thought that if he could divert his attention to something else, in this case his work, he’d forget about his feelings. 

He thought that maybe if he filled his mind with anything but Chanyeol, he could at least take a step away from Chanyeol’s grasp of his heart. Unfortunately, he didn’t, he couldn’t even move as much as he wanted to. 

Until he thought of a probable solution can be made to have himself move on.

“Maybe if I’d spend a night with him I’d forget-” Kyungsoo whispered as he had his eyes solely 

on the beer on hand. 

“Kyungsoo, that’s a shitty idea.” Jongdae immediately stopped him, grabbed the beer from his hands and looked at him directly in the eyes. 

“You’re drunk and you’re thinking some bad ideas..” Jongdae added. 

“No, I’m not. I-I’m perfectly sober.” Kyungsoo said as an excuse and grabbed his phone from his 

pocket. As he looked at Jongdae’s eyes, he could still see the pity and disappointment. 

“Kyungsoo..” his friend called out to him. 

“I-It’s okay, Dae. I’ll forget him after this, I promise..” Kyungsoo stuttered. This is the only way that he could think of so he could forget Chanyeol and his goddamn physique and eyes, the way his ears scrunch up when he laughs, and the way he could literally make a person fall in love with him by just smiling at them. 

Kyungsoo knew that because that was what caught him. Chanyeol’s smile and how he lights up the room and Kyungsoo could just wish that he could stare at him for hours. 

Kyungsoo got up from his seat and went straight out of the door of his apartment. He stumbled through the stairs of his apartment building and hailed a cab immediately. 

He told the cab driver Chanyeol's street and passed out on the backseat of the car. Good thing the cab driver was not that opportunist that Kyungsoo thought he’d be and patted him on the shoulder to wake him up to tell that they were already in front of Chanyeol’s house. 

He stepped out from the cab dizzily and knocked softly on Chanyeol’s door. 

Three times, he knocked and for the fourth time, the door was opened wide and that’s when he saw Chanyeol’s glorious face and body, he was only wearing a white shirt and a baggy short. 

He felt immediately sober after looking at Chanyeol’s confused face. 

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol tilted his head. 

“C-Chanyeol..” he slurred. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“No..” he looked at Chanyeol and saw how worried his eyes were.

“Please get inside for now, it’s freezing cold and you’re only wearing a jacket..” Chanyeol replied as he gestured to Kyungsoo's clothing; Kyungsoo was aware that he was just wearing a jacket but he didn’t feel the cold at all. 

As he stepped in Chanyeol’s house, Kyungsoo knew that he had to leave his heart outside. He’s here to beg for a night with Chanyeol and he cannot risk his stupid heart falling again for the guy. 

Kyungsoo stayed and slammed his back at the now closed door of Chanyeol’s house and Chanyeol was looking at him confused. 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked. 

Kyungsoo remained silent as he just looked at Chanyeol with his exhausted eyes and maybe begging eyes, he didn’t know. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to think as of the moment, he just thought that he needed to feel Chanyeol at least one time before letting him go.

Hopefully as Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol go, his deep-rooted feelings will soon follow. 

“I-I have something to tell you..” 

“Oh okay but I should get you some wat-” 

“No. Stop it. D-Don’t care for me, Yeol, I don’t... I-I don’t need it.” Kyungsoo cut him off as he 

struggled to find the words to say.

“Why don’t you want my care, hmm?” Chanyeol looked at him straight in the eyes. Chanyeol also took time to place his hands on Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulder.

“I-I don’t want it.” Kyungsoo looked away. 

“But I care for you..” 

“As friends, Chanyeol! You only care for me ‘cause we’re friends. Nothing more. B-But I want more than that..” Kyungsoo confessed while tears slowly formed in his eyes. 

“I want more of you.. I want more from you.. And I’m here thinking that maybe if I could spend another night with you, I’d get over you faster.” he added while letting his tears run faster. 

“Kyungsoo..” Chanyeol called out to him and cupped his face. 

“No, I don’t want to hear it. I just... C-Can we just spend one night? This sounds so pathetic and desperate and I don’t know where this courage is coming from but I promise you, I’ll get over you after this.” Kyungsoo muttered while looking away. 

“Where the hell is this coming from?” Chanyeol removed his hand from Kyungsoo’s face and looked at him with his puppy eyes.

“Why are you saying this? Why are you getting over me?” Chanyeol added while gripping Kyungsoo’s shoulders. 

“I-I don’t want to be friends with you anymore..” 

“Why?” 

“A-Are you fucking deaf? I just said it to you..” 

“Tell me..” Chanyeol commanded. Kyungsoo thinks that maybe it’s because of Chanyeol’s stern voice or Chanyeol himself that made him completely sober in just one snap. 

“I-I’m in love with you, okay? But I know you’re not and what I’m asking now is that can we pretend that we’re lovers just for one night. I won’t bother you after this..” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol’s eyes directly and he could see that Chanyeol suddenly shifted his gaze away from him. 

“How can you be so sure that I don’t feel the same way?” 

“Don’t fucking do this. Don’t hurt me like this, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said. 

“I don’t want to hurt you..” 

“You already did..” 

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t know you felt that way. ” Chanyeol hushed as he took a step forward to Kyungsoo. 

“I know.. But please, can we pretend.. Just this night?” Kyungsoo muttered as he gripped Chanyeol's white shirt. 

“As you wish, Soo.” Chanyeol slowly leaned towards him and kissed him softly on his forehead. 

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo whispered as he closed his eyes. He never thought that a kiss on his forehead would hurt this much. He knew Chanyeol didn’t feel the same, he knew he’s just a friend in Chanyeol's eyes. 

“Did you go here safely?” Chanyeol cupped his face and looked at him with sparkling eyes and burrowed his eyebrows. 

Kyungsoo knew. Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol was now in character as his lover. 

“Y-Yes.” Kyungsoo stuttered and kept his eyes down on Chanyeol’s shirt, avoiding the taller’s pair of eyes.

“Why won’t you look at me?” 

“I-I..” 

“Kyungsoo, look at me.” Chanyeol commanded and Kyungsoo immediately obliged. “Did you have dinner already, hmm?” Chanyeol added.

“I did.” 

“Alright but since I want to take care of you.. I’m gonna get you some orange juice, okay?”

“Okay..” 

“Okay, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol whispered and kissed his forehead one more time before letting go to go to his kitchen. 

Kyungsoo let out the breath that he was holding the whole time when Chanyeol got into character. He didn’t want to regret that he asked for this so that he could move on. 

They acted like a couple that night. If their friends were there, they would’ve found it weird and unusual but to Kyungsoo, it was everything. 

They watched a movie and Kyungsoo slowly sobered up as they watched Zootopia for the nth time since they first became friends. Funny thing is they became friends because of Zootopia and now, he’s watching it with Chanyeol for the last time before cutting off ties with him. 

“Remember when we first met?” Kyungsoo whispered as he cuddled up more to Chanyeol as they sat on the sofa together facing the television.

“Hmm.. You told me Nick is a bad guy..” Chanyeol whispered back. 

“He still is..” 

“He has character development, Kyungsoo. Maybe he was a bad fox before but he changed after..” Chanyeol sat up quickly and said as he looked at Kyungsoo with determined eyes that were ready to swallow him whole if ever this convo of theirs became an argument again. They were now sitting face to face on the sofa. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know but at that moment, he felt so bothered by how Chanyeol is ready to argue. With how Chanyeol’s eyes flared up and how his eyebrows were furrowed. 

“Hmm, he just used the hamster..” Kyungsoo, testing out the waters to annoy Chanyeol more. 

“Judy is a rabbit, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol leaned his face more on Kyungsoo and stared at him. 

“Hamster.” Kyungsoo argued back. 

“She’s a rabbit.” 

“She looks like a hamster.” 

“She eats carrots and no hamster is that huge.” Chanyeol widened his eyes at him and Kyungsoo just wanted to smash his lips with Chanyeol. He could feel his arousement rising up and he didn’t know that Chanyeol being competitive and annoyed makes him so aroused. 

“It’s fictional. Anything is possible.” Kyungsoo whispered as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Kyungsoo, I swear to God if you don’t stop annoying me, I’m gon-” 

“You’re gonna what?” Kyungsoo challenged. Chanyeol looked at him sternly and his breathing hitched. 

Chanyeol quickly smashed his lips onto him and Kyungsoo quickly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. He knew he had it coming and Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that he’s kissing Chanyeol now. 

Chanyeol deepened the kiss and that made Kyungsoo touch the heavens. He melted as Chanyeol parted his lips to insert his tongue across and started plundering his mouth. He let out a quick moan as he felt Chanyeol’s arms control his movement and suddenly dragged him to sit on his lap. 

“Chanyeol..” he moaned as he felt his dick throbbing on his pants, clutching then tugging Chanyeol’s white shirt. 

Chanyeol got what he wanted to say, broke their kiss and quickly took off his white shirt as Kyungsoo saw with his own two eyes how glorious Chanyeol’s body was. He salivated on the sight and it took him a minute to deeply appreciate Chanyeol’s pecs. 

“Are you done?” Chanyeol teased as he rubbed Kyungsoo’s arms softly. 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo replied as he slammed his lips again on Chanyeol and this time, Chanyeol stood up from the sofa while carrying him. Kyungsoo quickly wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s wide hips and had his arms wrapped on his neck as well. 

“Hurry..” Kyungsoo whispered as Chanyeol carried him towards his room. 

Chanyeol softly laid him down on his bed and kissed him roughly. Kyungsoo’s hands were everywhere; from Chanyeol’s face down to his shoulders down to his abs. 

“Shorts off.” Kyungsoo demanded as he took his shirt off too. 

Chanyeol obliged and went on to pull his shorts down leaving him on his boxers. Kyungsoo felt his cock twitch inside his pants as he saw the wet patch on Chanyeol’s boxers. 

Kyungsoo purred as Chanyeol went back to kiss him again squarely on the mouth and gave him a deep kiss. Their tongue fought in dominance and Chanyeol won, leaving his mouth to suck on his neck leaving a hickey. 

“Yeol!” Kyungsoo purred as he felt Chanyeol licking the red mark he left. 

Kyungsoo moaned as he pushed Chanyeol’s head on his neck to feel him more. Chanyeol’s hands were starting to go down and started to pull down his pants together with his boxers. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know if he was just so into what Chanyeol was doing with his mouth on his neck or if Chanyeol’s hands were just fast that when he opened his eyes, he saw him holding a lube and a condom. 

“You ready, babe?” Chanyeol whispered as he reattached his mouth again against Kyungsoo’s. 

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo moaned. 

Chanyeol’s right hand travelled down to the cleft of his ass, fingers slick with lube and inserted one finger on his hole. Kyungsoo had his fair share of sex but never did he once think that Chanyeol’s finger will be this huge inside him. It’s an ache that ran straight to his dick and left him panting. 

“Chanyeol..” he panted as he grinded his ass more on Chanyeol’s finger.

“Shh, I’ll add more..” Chanyeol replied as he inserted another finger on Kyungsoo’s hole and scissored him open. 

“Ahh..” Kyungsoo moaned as he wrapped his hands on Chanyeol’s neck tighter. 

“You look so sexy like this..” Chanyeol whispered and kissed him gently on his lips before adding another finger. 

“Fuck.. fuck.. I’m ready, Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo panted. He moved his hips salaciously in order to deeply feel the pleasure Chanyeol’s fingers give him. 

Kyungsoo purred when his hole clenched as Chanyeol removed his three fingers. 

“Yeol..” he moaned. 

“Wait for a second, baby..” Chanyeol hushed him, detached himself from him and stood up and started to pull his boxers down. 

Kyungsoo salivated on the sight before him; Chanyeol’s glorious cock. It was big, hard, and was shining with pre-come. For a second, he saw Chanyeol pull a number of strokes on his own cock before putting a condom on. His hole clenched, looking for something to clench onto and he knew Chanyeol’s cock was the only thing that would make him satisfied. 

“Please..” Kyungsoo begged. 

He waited, before he felt the first nudge of Chanyeol’s erect dick pushing at his entrance.

“Chan.. Ahh.” he moaned as he felt the pain and the pleasure at the same time. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Chanyeol moaned as he let Kyungsoo’s hole adjust to the size of his cock. 

“Fuck me, Yeol. Please..” 

“You’re so good for me, Soo.” Chanyeol panted as he started to move his hips. 

“Harder..” Kyungsoo grated out, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

Chanyeol thrusted faster, pounding his prostate everytime with every second of pistoning of the taller’s hips. 

“Yes, please, please, Chanyeol.” He started to jerk his hips forward, meeting Chanyeol’s thrust in order to feel more pleasure. 

“So hot.” Chanyeol muttered as he held Kyungsoo’s hips tightly, leaving red marks on the smaller’s hips. 

By the way Chanyeol’s whole face was turning red, Kyungsoo knew how he’d come sooner. Kyungsoo clenched his hole and he heard Chanyeol moan louder. 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol cursed as he thrusted faster and harder. 

Kyungsoo shouted an, “Ah..” when he felt Chanyeol found his prostate, leaving him senseless and moaning from all the fucking he got from Chanyeol. 

“Fuck, are you gonna come, baby?” Chanyeol asked him as his hands let go of his hips to stroke his cock.

“Yes, shit, I’m coming..” Kyungsoo closed his eyes from all the pleasure he gets, from how his ass felt so full and stuffed. And how Chanyeol hastily stroked his hard cock, he can’t help but felt his climax building up. 

“You’re gonna come on my cock, huh? Hmm..” Chanyeol grunted as he kept his thrusts faster and faster. 

“Fuck, shit, shit, Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo couldn’t control his climax and almost screamed as white spurts of cum splashed on his stomach. He gripped the bed sheets so tightly he felt his hands go numb. 

“I’m coming too, babe.” Chanyeol hummed as he clutched at Kyungsoo’s hips hard enough to bruise and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he filled the condom. 

Kyungsoo let out a silent protest sound when he felt Chanyeol pulled away and got on the bed beside him. 

They spent almost ten minutes staring at the ceiling before they got back from their high from all the pleasure they had felt. 

“That was..” Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol mumble after they got from their high and then looked at him with a smile on his face. 

Kyungsoo always praises himself for recognizing every single feeling Chanyeol has. He knew how expressive those eyes are and Chanyeol himself admitted that that was one of his weaknesses. That his feelings and expressions were all vulnerable to everyone. 

But right now, Kyungsoo couldn’t recognize what Chanyeol is feeling. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to know because he’ll know he’ll get hurt. 

Kyungsoo’s mood changed so fast that he knew by then that Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to reciprocate his feelings even though they just shared an intimate moment. He already wanted to end the night so that they don’t have to pretend anymore. 

“Good night, Yeol.” Kyungsoo wrapped himself up with the comforter and faced the other side of the bed. 

“Good night, Soo..” He heard Chanyeol mutter softly. Kyungsoo felt like Chanyeol was reaching for him but he immediately disregarded the thought. Why would Chanyeol reach for him? Of course, he didn’t want to cuddle since they’re not real lovers. 

He tried to sleep that night. To forget Chanyeol and his dumb smile. To accept that Chanyeol won’t be able to love him back the way he loves him. To start thinking ways on how he’d start to move on. To start. 

It was a long night for Kyungsoo. 

\--- 

It was 3 AM when Chanyeol suddenly woke up from his sleep because of the lack of heat beside him. He looked at his side and he saw no one there but a pen and a piece of paper. Kyungso might’ve gotten the paper and pen from his bedside table. 

Chanyeol knew that Kyungsoo already left his apartment and it looked like he had written a letter. 

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes and shakingly reached out to read the letter. 

_ Chanyeol,  _

_ Please don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine as long as I won’t have to see you anymore. I know we’ve become good friends but I can’t stay friends with you with all these feelings inside my heart. I can’t look at you without thinking about wanting to kiss you every damn time.  _

_ Thank you for letting me be your lover last night. It was just five hours but it felt like my whole life because you, Chanyeol, are my whole life.  _

_ It was a good run, Chanyeol but I think this ends now.  _

_ With all the love (and hopefully this love would be gone soon),  _

_ Kyungsoo  _

Chanyeol felt his heart crushed when he tried to memorize all the words Kyungsoo has written on the letter. He didn't know Kyungsoo felt that way. He kept thinking to himself if all the dates he went were all worth it.  If they were all worth it when he just wanted to move on from his crush on Kyungsoo. 

He felt so stupid to think that using other people would let him move past Kyungsoo. In the end, he’d always go back to Kyungsoo who’s always there for him and would do anything to have their friendship stable as possible. 

In the process of making sure that their friendship had a stable and healthy communication, Chanyeol fell in love with Kyungsoo. 

He immediately flashbacked to what he had said the night before.

_ “How can you be so sure that I don’t feel the same way?” he asked Kyungsoo as he shifted his gaze away from the smaller.  _

“I feel the same way, idiot.” Chanyeol whispered to himself, grabbed his clothes and quickly got up from his bed and ran outside his apartment. 

He’s gotta run after Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Almost Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it :) this is so overdue but yeah, here goes nothing

He’s gotta run after Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol huffed when he went out of his house and felt the cold at almost four in the morning. He must be stupid to think that Kyungsoo just got out of his house at this hour but if he has to run to his apartment and knock on his door infinite times then he would. 

He cursed himself when he thought about not seeing Kyungsoo. What if Kyungsoo decided to leave the town? He knows that when Kyungsoo decides on something, he’ll push himself just to finish what he wants to do. 

He feels so mad at himself for not having the courage to say to Kyungsoo how he really felt and he’s boiling mad that he threw away the one chance that he had with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo himself found his way to his house and Chanyeol is very stupid to let him go without telling him that he loves him, too.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol warmed himself and rubbed his arms together as he almost ran at every street in their town. 

It was a small town so he’s got that advantage to quickly search for Kyungsoo and if he won’t find him, he’ll go straight to his house. 

“Where the fuck are you, Kyungsoo..” he whispered to himself. 

He was so stupid to forget the very most thing that could help him find Kyungsoo, his fucking phone at his house. He was left with no choice but to roam around their little town and with a slither of hope, he prays that he’d find Kyungsoo sooner. 

After some time chasing around nothing, Chanyeol grew tired and decided to rest and sit at a bench in the park in the middle of the night. He felt the air breeze and he shuddered because of the cold. 

He could feel his eyes growing tired but just like a light at the end of a tunnel, he saw a small and slender figure walking around the park with his down across the bench that he was sitting. 

“Kyungsoo..” Chanyeol muttered and immediately stood up from where he was sitting and ran towards the figure. 

“Kyungsoo.” He whispered as he stood in front of him. Kyungsoo looked up to him with slight tears in his eyes. 

“C-Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo whispered back as Chanyeol could see the fog coming out of his mouth showing how cold it was outside at this hour. 

“Why.. did you leave..” Chanyeol tried his best to articulate words that he wanted to say but all that came out was these words. 

“Why did you leave me, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol added as he reached out his hands for Kyungsoo’s face but Kyungsoo quickly faced the other way not letting Chanyeol touch his face. 

“I don’t need this..” Kyungsoo said as he turned around to walk from Chanyeol again but Chanyeol was having none of that. 

Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm and turned him around to look at him again and kissed him squarely on the lips. They shared a warm kiss that is definitely keeping them both warm in the cold cold weather. It’s a warm kiss but that warmth could not compare to what Chanyeol is feeling inside. 

He’s finally kissing Kyungsoo and this time, it’s not because they are pretending to be lovers for a night. It’s because Chanyeol tried to hide these feelings away and now, he’s finally grabbing that chance and he’s wanting to have Kyungsoo as his lover, not just this night. Not just this almost morning. He wants Kyungsoo for a lifetime. 

“W-What are you.. doing?” Kyungsoo stuttered as he broke their kiss and let their foreheads touch. 

“I want you. I want you always, Soo.” Chanyeol didn’t know how to express his overflowing love for Kyungsoo deeply so he just said what came into mind right away. Chanyeol saw a glimpse of hurt in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

He slowly leaned and kissed Kyungsoo again. Kyungsoo responded again and had his arms immediately wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck. They kept kissing, hands roaming each other, their tongues tangled with each other and Chanyeol was gripping Kyungsoo’s waist tightly. 

He was very aware that they were in a park but he couldn’t care one bit because he felt himself grow big inside his pants. 

“S-Soo, can we go back to my house..” Chanyeol pleaded as he broke their kiss again and looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes. All he could feel that Kyungsoo was radiating is passion and the hunger for sex again. 

“I want to do it here, Yeol.” 

“W-What?” Chanyeol stuttered and looked around the park to see if anyone heard what Kyungsoo just said. 

“I want you to fuck me out here in public.” Kyungsoo leaned into him and whispered in his ear. 

Chanyeol gulped as he looked at Kyungsoo’s face to see if he was just joking but he could see that Kyungsoo’s eyes were not joking and at the same time full of lust at that. 

_ Fuck it. _

Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by the wait and slowly kissed him against the wire mesh fence in the park. Kyungsoo hissed at the cold of the fence against his skin and Chanyeol could feel how the smaller pressed his tongue deeper on his throat. 

Chanyeol never saw Kyungsoo this aggressive before and he was liking it. 

“Y-Yeol..” Kyungsoo moaned as Chanyeol broke their kiss and had his way on his neck leaving a big red mark on his skin. 

“You’re mine, Soo.” Chanyeol whispered against his skin as his hands roamed on every part of Kyungsoo’s body to his shoulders, to his waist, and down to his ass. 

“I’m yours..” Kyungsoo replied he held Chanyeol’s hands on his ass and tried to press it harder. 

Chanyeol got his lips back to Kyungsoo’s again and couldn’t help but smile against it because he just heard what he wanted to hear from Kyungsoo. 

“I’m yours, Yeol but please fuck me already.” Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo plead and grinded their hips together. Their clothed cocks grinding each other and that enough could make Chanyeol see stars. He was so horny at the moment that he didn’t mind getting caught by anyone, even the police. 

“I’m not gonna take your shirt off but we need those pants out of the way, baby.” Chanyeol whispered and fumbled around Kyungsoo’s pants, downing them with no hesitation. Chanyeol had his right hand touch Kyungsoo’s cock in his boxers slightly and he heard Kyungsoo make a pleased grunt. 

“C-Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and moaned. Chanyeol also took the time to down his shorts up to his ankles and had his hand immediately wrapped around his now-hard cock. 

“Let me.” Kyungsoo opened his eyes and flicked Chanyeol’s hand around his cock and had his hands run up and down around his leaking dick. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol moaned and a little later, he felt Kyungsoo dropped to his knees and quickly sucked his hard cock; covering it with spit. 

“Holy shit, baby.” Chanyeol cursed as he could imagine someone taking a look at what they’re doing right now and to be fucking honest, he does want to imagine it. He likes the fact that maybe someone could see us. The thrill to be caught is just getting to him and it makes him more hungry for Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo moaned against his cock and Chanyeol could see stars. It was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced. 

“Soo, that’s enough..” Chanyeol groaned one last time and grabbed Kyungsoo to have him standing again. He saw how lustful Kyungsoo’s eyes were and his lips were glistening with spit. 

Chanyeol had his way again onto Kyungsoo’s neck and licked the red mark he had sucked in earlier. Even from that, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but moan louder. 

Chanyeol licked his three fingers and downed his hands down to Kyungsoo’s ass and as he tried to insert a finger, he felt how Kyungsoo is still loose from all the fucking they made a few hours ago. 

“Still loose, hmm baby?” Chanyeol whispered as he pecked Kyungsoo’s lips once. 

“Yes, fuck, Chanyeol, I’m still loose from your cock earlier. Hurry up, please.” Kyungsoo begged and had his hands on Chanyeol’s shirt, gripping it and leaving a crease. 

Chanyeol still inserted his two wet fingers to Kyungsoo’s ass and it just accepted them very loosely. 

“Turn around, Soo.” Chanyeol commanded and Kyungsoo immediately obliged; hanging his hands on the metal fence and gripping them tightly. 

Chanyeol could see how obscene his scenery was, his Kyungsoo leaning on the metal fence with grass beneath them, a swing on their side and two benches on his sight. This park is famous for being a children’s park and now they are turning it into a place where they have exhibited their obscene love making. 

Kyungsoo’s pants were lowered down to his ankles too and Chanyeol couldn’t help but spank his right butt cheek, leaving a red mark.

“F-Fuck, Yeol, again.” Kyungsoo groaned. 

Chanyeol obliged and spanked Kyungsoo again on his left ass cheek this time and caressed it after. The sound of his palm hitting Kyungsoo’s ass was heard throughout the park and he felt that maybe somewhere along the radius of the park could also hear them. 

“Please, Yeol fuck me already..” Kyungsoo begged with his high-pitched voice. Chanyeol let Kyungsoo bend over the metal fence and he could clearly see now how red Kyungoo’s ass was. 

His hands guided his cock full of Kyungsoo’s spit towards Kyungsoo’s hole and as he felt the softness of Kyungsoo’s hole, Chanyeol groaned. 

“F-Fuck.” Chanyeol moaned as he filled Kyungsoo’s hole to the brim. Even though they had just fucked, Chanyeol would never get tired of filling him fully.

“Shit, Chanyeol, move.” Kyungsoo moaned. Chanyeol obliged and thrust faster. 

“Fuck, why do you still feel tight?” Chanyeol groaned as he thrust faster and harder. He could hear the slap of his skin against Kyungsoo’s skin. 

“You’re so big, fuck.” Kyungsoo replied as he gripped the metal fence tighter. 

“You like this, don’t you? You like having the thrill that someone m-might see us, hmm?” Chanyeol groaned and thrust harder.

“Ah, Yeol, fuck..” 

“Tell me that you like this, Soo.” Chanyeol grunted as he made his thrusts slower this time. 

“Or I won’t go faster..” 

“Fuck, Yeol, I want this. I want them to see me getting fucked by you. I-I want them to hear how you could make me moan so loud. Please.” Kyungsoo begged.

“Please what?” 

“Make me come, please.” 

“You got it, baby.” Chanyeol slapped Kyungsoo’s ass again and started thrusting again. Faster that he could feel his balls slapping Kyungsoo on his perineum.  Chanyeol moaned into Kyugnsoo’s neck and shoved hard into him, every inch buried in Kyungsoo’s sore hole. 

“Let me tell you one thing, Soo. I’d allow them to hear you but they can never see you like this. They can never see you while you’re in this hot mess and begging, I won’t allow it because you’re mine Soo. You’re mine, alone.” Chanyeol let Kyungsoo’s body rest against his and growled this on his ear. 

“I’m yours, Yeol. Fuck, I’m yours.” Kyungsoo moaned.

After a series of long and hard thrusts, Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo’s hole clench on his dick. He knew then that Kyungsoo was close to coming. 

“Shit, I’m coming..” Kyungsoo said as he let his hands fall down to his dick to stroke himself to make himself come. 

“I’m coming too.” Chanyeol replied as he let his hands grip Kyungsoo’s waist tight. 

“Come inside me, Yeol.” Kyungsoo moaned and pleaded. 

“Fuck, Soo.” 

“I need you to come inside, Chanyeol, please. Please, please, I’m yours. I’m yours.” Kyungsoo chanted as he himself found his cock releasing and had the metal fence painted with white stripes. 

Chanyeol groaned as he felt himself coming to a close and he had his one hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, gripping it tightly and one on his waist. 

“Shit, Kyungsoo.” He cursed as he climaxed inside Kyungsoo. He didn’t know if it was the thrill of having sex in public or if it was because he wanted Kyungsoo so much again that some of his love juices overflowed inside Kyungsoo and dripped on his legs. 

It was a few minutes before they both caught their breath and Chanyeol pulled out of Kyungsoo. He heard Kyungsoo hissed when his cock finally left his entrance. 

Both of them were very quick to get to their pants and when they faced each other, Chanyeol could see how Kyungsoo was very quick to hide his face away. 

“Soo..” Chanyeol called out to him. 

“Are we done? Can I go home now?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“What? What are you talking about?” Chanyeol confusingly said. He didn’t know what Kyungsoo was talking about especially when he just said that he wanted him. He always wanted him. 

_ Shit.  _ Kyungsoo maybe thinks that Chanyeol only wanted him for sex. 

“Kyungsoo, look at me. Please, look at me.” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by the shoulder. 

“What?” Kyungsoo wearing his exhausted face said. 

“I’m sorry, Soo. I didn’t know you felt the same way.” Chanyeol confessed as he closed his eyes. 

“S-Same way?” 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t get to say this yesterday.. I was overwhelmed and I was scared.. And now, I thought I conveyed it through my words but I was wrong, I chose the wrong words and I was so stupid. But I love you, Soo. I have always been in love with you.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes which are brimming with tears now. 

“Chanyeol..” 

“I love you, Soo.” Chanyeol confessed and looked Kyungsoo at his eyes full of passion and overflowing love for the smaller. 

“I love you, too.” 

Chanyeol leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo again on his sore lips. 

“Let me take care of you today, Soo.” 

“Hmm..”

“Let’s go home for now.” Chanyeol cupped Kyungsoo’s face and kissed his forehead. He wanted to take care of Kyungsoo because he knows that Kyungsoo had been suffering all this time with all the bottled up feelings inside him and Chanyeol could’ve done something but didn’t. 

It’s time to make up for all his shortcomings. 

He guided Kyungsoo out of that park that 4 AM and as he touched Kyungsoo’s ass to assist, he felt a little bottle that was in Kyungsoo’s back pocket. 

“What’s this, Soo?” 

“Lube.” 

“You had lube this whole time?” Chanyeol asked because tonight, in that park, he didn’t lube. 

“I was not gonna go to your house and ask for a night without anything with me. I had to bring that in case you don’t have one.” 

“But.. But..” 

“Plus I wanted to try what we did tonight.” Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo was talking about using spit as their lube. 

“It’s awesome, can’t wait to try it again.” Kyungsoo giggled and ran away from him. 

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol shook his head in awe and ran after Kyungsoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!


End file.
